Graduation
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Cat, Jade, Robbie, Tori, Beck, and Andre graduate from Hollywood Arts. Special 1 hour episode.


Chapter 1

"Hey Sam." Cat said.

"What is it Cat?" Sam said.

"My graduation is coming Saturday." Cat said.

"Really?" Sam said.

"Yeah. I'm sad though. I had fun at Hollywood Arts." Cat said.

"What time is graduation?" Sam said.

"7PM." Cat said.

"Okay." Sam said.

"I told Nona to be there at 6:30." Cat said.

"Okay. I'll let Dice and Goomer know." Sam said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

"Are you guys going off to college?" Sam said.

"Yeah. We're going to Hollywood Arts University." Cat said.

"Hollywood Arts University?" Sam said.

"Yeah. It's like the high school, but it's bigger and it's 5 stories." Cat said.

"Dang." Sam said.

"Yeah. Well I'm going to school to practice." Cat said.

"Okay." Sam said.

"Bye." Cat said.

"Bye. Tell your friends I said hi." Sam said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

"See ya." Sam said.

"Bye." Cat said.

Chapter 2

(Scene cuts to Hollywood Arts High School)

"Hey everyone." Tori said.

"Sup." Robbie said.

"Hi Cat." Tori said.

"Hi Tori. Can you believe graduation is this Saturday?" Cat said.

"No." Tori said.

"Sam said hi by the way." Cat said.

"Okay." Tori said.

"I'm going to miss this school." Andre said.

"We all will." Beck said.

"We had some pretty good memories here." Jade said.

"Good morning everyone." Sikowitz said.

"Hey Sikowitz." Cat said.

"I'm going to miss you guys after Saturday." Sikowitz said.

"You guys want to remember some great things we did?" Tori said.

"Remember when we formed that ping pong game?" Andre said.

"Yeah and Robbie almost got us busted." Jade said.

"Remember when we got locked in my RV during a massive heat wave?" Beck said.

"Yeah and Cat came to free us." Jade said.

"We should have walked out when Cat did and met up by the ocean so we wouldn't have gotten trapped." Andre said.

"Yeah we should have." Tori said.

"You guys did a lot of cool crazy stuff." Sikowitz said.

"Yeah we did." Tori said.

"Hey Tori remember when you thought you were going to get kicked out of Hollywood Arts?" Jade said.

"I actually want to forget that Jade." Tori said.

Chapter 3

(Back at the apartment, Nona is making Sam lunch)

"Thanks for making me tacos Nona." Sam said.

"You're welcome Sam. I can't believe that Cat is graduating Saturday." Nona said.

"Me either. She told me she really liked that school." Sam said.

"I always wonder why her teacher never wears shoes." Nona said.

"Same. He's always dressed like a clown." Sam said.

"He is good teacher. He taught Cat great acting." Nona said.

"Yeah. I let Dice and Gommer know about her graduation." Sam said.

"What did they say?" Nona said.

"Dice said okay and Goomer said I'll be there." Sam said.

"Is Goomer still an MMA fighter?" Nona said.

"No he gave it up." Sam said.

"Why?" Nona said.

"I don't know I guess he didn't want to do it anymore." Sam said.

"Well what does Dice do now?" Nona said.

"He usually hangs with me and Cat. I heard he's trying to get a job at Inside Out Burger." Sam said.

"Don't you and Cat get free cheeseburgers there?" Nona said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Then why do you guys always go to Bots?" Nona said.

"I don't know. I guess it's because Bots is closer." Sam said.

"True. Well I got to head back to Elderly Acres. I'll see you Saturday." Nona said.

"Okay bye. Thanks for lunch." Sam said.

"You're welcome. Bye." Nona said.

"Man she makes the best food." Sam said.

"I heard that." Nona said.

Chapter 4

(At Nozu)

"Did everyone enjoy their sushi?" Mrs. Lee said.

"Yeah we did." Tori said.

"So I heard you guys are graduating Saturday." Mrs. Lee said.

"Yeah we are." Jade said.

"What time?" Mrs. Lee said.

"7PM." Beck said.

"What time do people have to arrive?" Mrs. Lee said.

"Between 6 and 6:30." Robbie said.

"Sikowitz said to arrive at 6 ding bat." Rex said.

"Ha he told you." Jade said.

"We arrive at 6. Guests arrive at 6:30." Andre said.

"Okay." Mrs. Lee said.

"Rex I finally take you places again and you have to be a gank." Robbie said.

"You shouldn't have gave me up. You didn't want to take me to see Sam jump the tuna." Rex said.

"You told me to take you home." Robbie said.

"I only wanted to go home because Sam was being a gank. I still wanted to see her jump the tuna." Rex said.

"Well Sam is like Jade so what do you expect. Also Cat uploaded it to SplashFace and TheSlap." Robbie said.

"It's not the same." Rex said.

"Robbie act your age and stop arguing with your puppet." Jade said.

"Yeah you're 19. Act like it." Andre said.

"They're right Robbie." Cat said.

"Cat you need to act your age too." Tori said.

"Cat's been acting her age." Beck said.

"Yeah I've been a little mature since Sam moved in back in 2013." Cat said.

"Oh sorry." Tori said.

"Wait Robbie. You're 19 and you're graduating with us?" Jade said.

"Yeah." Robbie said.

"Because Robbie failed second grade." Rex said.

"Rex." Robbie said.

"How did you fail second grade?" Andre said.

"I don't remember." Robbie said.

"Anyone can fail a grade at anytime." Beck said.

"Yeah that's true." Cat said.

"Now we got to go back to school to practice." Robbie said.

"No kidding." Rex said.

"Rex stop being a gank or I'll leave you in my trunk of my car." Robbie said.

"I'm just messing with you. Take a joke." Rex said.

Chapter 5

"Hey guys." Lane said.

"Hey Lane." Tori said.

"I'm going to miss you guys after Saturday." Lane said.

"We'll miss you too." Andre said.

"Are any of you guys scared?" Lane said.

"A little but I'll be okay." Cat said.

"You guys ready to practice your graduation?" Helen said.

"Yeah." Everyone said.

"Hey Tori remember when you thought I was kicking you out?" Helen said.

"I don't want to remember that. Also if I was getting kicked out, how come you didn't kick Andre out? We performed together." Tori said.

"I said my assistant messed up the names." Helen said.

"God Tori get over it." Jade said.

"Says the one who brought it up back in chapter 2." Tori said breaking the fourth wall.

"Watch it Vega." Jade said.

"Is it weird I'm going to miss this?" Beck said.

"Nope." Robbie said.

"You know Tori and I joke around a lot." Jade said.

"Yeah." Tori said.

"Well head to the gym so we could practice." Helen said.

"Okay." Tori said.

"Alright." Andre said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

"Okay." Beck said.

"Whatever." Jade said.

"Okie dokie." Robbie said.

"Don't be an embarrassment." Jade said.

Chapter 6

(Cat and her friends head to her apartment)

"Hey Sam I'm home from school." Cat said.

"Hey Cat." Sam said.

"I brought Jade, Robbie, Tori, Beck, and Andre with me." Cat said.

"Hey guys." Sam said.

"How was school?" Dice said.

"Good. All we did was practice for graduation." Cat said.

"What day is it?" Goomer said.

"Saturday at 7PM. I sent you a text." Sam said.

"Who's the dude?" Tori said.

"Goomer these are my other friends Jade, Tori, Beck, and Andre. Guys this is Goomer. He used to be an MMA fighter." Cat said.

"Hello." Goomer said.

"Hi I'm Tori." Tori said.

"Andre." Andre said.

"Jade." Jade said.

"Beck." Beck said.

"Nice to meet you." Goomer said.

"So you used to be an MMA fighter?" Jade said.

"Yeah?" Goomer said.

"Cat why didn't you tell me?" Jade said.

"Because I thought you and Sam were going to kill each other if you guys met." Cat said.

"So why did you stop being an MMA fighter?" Robbie said.

"I just got sick of it. I still go to visit. Plus Dice is working at Inside out Burger soon." Goomer said.

"You're going to work at Inside out Burger?" Tori said.

"Yep." Dice said.

"Cool." Tori said.

"They have good fries." Andre said.

Chapter 7

"Hey Dice weren't you going to try out for Hollywood Arts?" Sam said.

"Yeah but I didn't want to. I read about that school and I have to play an instrument." Dice said.

"Okay." Sam said.

(Nona walk in)

"Hi." Nona said.

"Hi Nona." Cat said.

"You ready for your graduation Saturday?" Nona said.

"Kind of. I'm a little sad though." Cat said.

"I bet." Nona said.

"Cat you'll see us again at Hollywood Arts university." Tori said.

"Yeah we'll see each other for at least 2 to 4 more years." Andre said.

"But if you marry Robbie, you'll see him forever." Jade said.

"Ha like Robbie's ever going to get married." Rex said.

"That's it Rex I'm not taking you to graduation." Robbie said.

"Why do you carry around that puppet?" Goomer said.

"I gave him up a few years ago but I was going to take him to graduation." Robbie said.

"Robbie I'm messing around with you. I want you to get married to Cat. I ship you two as Cabbie." Rex said.

"God Robbie pull your shit together." Sam said.

"Ha nice one Puckett." Jade said.

"Thanks West or Oliver." Sam said.

"It's Oliver. You were at my wedding." Jade said.

"Sorry." Sam said.

"It's fine." Jade said.

"Hey Jade how many kids do you want to have in the future?" Beck said.

"I don't know. Maybe 3 or 4." Jade said.

"Okay." Beck said.

Chapter 8

(Friday)

"So Cat tomorrow is graduation." Sam said.

"Yeah. I'm going to be sad but at least I'll see them at college." Cat said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Hey guys." Dice said.

"Hello Dice." Cat said.

"Cat you're graduating tomorrow. How is that happening?" Dice said.

"I don't know. The only people I'm not inviting are my parents and my brother." Cat said.

"Are you still mad that they abandoned you?" Sam said.

"Yes." Cat said.

"Cat I'm sorry but I hate your parents." Dice said.

"It's okay Dice." Cat said.

"Well I'm going to school." Dice said.

"I should get to school too so we could practice more on graduation." Cat said.

"Have fun." Sam said.

"I'll try." Cat said.

"I set a reminder for 6:00 tomorrow night." Dice said.

"Bye Sam. See ya after school." Cat said.

"Bye Sam." Dice said.

"See ya." Sam said as she turns on the TV and turns it to Drake & Josh.

"I'm getting scared about graduating Dice." Cat said.

"It's okay Cat. We can stop off and get ice cream at Freezy Queen." Dice said. (Freezy Queen is a parody of Dairy Queen)

"I don't think they're open yet. Cat said.

"Then we'll go after school." Dice said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

"Have a good day." Dice said.

"You too." Cat said.

Chapter 9

"Okay everyone it's the last time to practice before tomorrow." Sikowitz said.

"Places everyone." Sinjin said.

"Sinjin what are you doing here?" Tori said.

"He's helping with the lighting." Lane said.

"Sinjin what's it like at Hollywood Arts University?" Tori said

"Alright. It's a little different than the high school. It's 3 stories long. I think you'll get through it." Sinjin said.

"Does Trina still do her "acting"?" Jade said.

"I gave that up West." Trina said.

"Good." Jade said.

"Since I don't go to school here anymore and since I can't get detention, you're a hoe." Trina said.

"Watch it or else!" Jade yelled.

"Whatever. Sinjin I'm going home. I'll see you later." Trina said.

"Okay I get it." Sinjin said.

"I just can't believe that after tomorrow, I'll never see any of you guys ever again." Sikowitz said.

"I'm going to miss you Sikowitz." Tori said.

"I think we all are Tori." Andre said.

"I'll miss you guys too." Sikowitz said.

"You guys can always visit if you want." Helen said.

"Can you let us know when to visit?" Tori said.

"That is not my job." Helen said.

"I know. I just wanted to hear you say it one last time." Tori said.

"Okay." Helen said.

"I think we're all set up. Be here tomorrow at 6PM." Lane said.

"Alright." Tori said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

"Okie dokie." Robbie said.

"Okay." Andre said.

"Whatever." Jade said.

"Okay." Beck said.

Chapter 10

(Graduation Day)

"Cat it's the big day." Sam said.

"I know." Cat said.

"How you feeling?" Dice said.

"A little nervous." Cat said.

"I can't believe you're graduating Cat. How did this happen?" Nona said.

"I don't know Nona." Cat said.

"We we're all proud of you." Goomer said.

"Thanks Goomer." Cat said.

"Should we start heading to your school?" Sam said.

"Yeah." Cat said.

"Oh hi Cat, we were just heading to see you." Tori said.

"Sam, Dice, Nona, Goomer. and I were just heading out to the school." Cat said.

"Okay we'll meet you there." Tori said.

"Actually can I ride with you Cat?" Robbie said.

"Sure Rob." Cat said.

"Cat Goomer and I will ride in my car." Nona said.

"Okay Nona." Cat said.

"Well see you there." Andre said.

(Sam sees Beck's RV)

"Beck is that your RV?" Sam said.

"Yes it is Sam." Beck said.

"It looks cool." Sam said.

"Thanks." Beck said

"Beck and I live in there." Jade said.

"Really?" Sam said.

"Yeah his parents said if he lives in their house, he has to follow their rules." Jade said.

"Oh so your RV." Sam said.

"My well our rules." Beck said.

"Nice. Well Cat, Dice and I are off to the school. See you there." Sam said.

"Okay." Beck said.

"Alright." Jade said.

Chapter 11

"Everyone we are here to graduate these seniors. First diploma goes to Tori Vega." Helen said.

"Thank you. When I first joined Hollywood Arts I didn't understand it at first but along the way you all helped me out. I'm really going to miss you guys." Tori said.

"We'll miss you too Tori." Sikowitz said.

"Good luck at Hollywood Arts University." Lane said.

"Thank you." Tori said.

"Here's your diploma. Take your seat." Helen said.

"Thank you Helen." Tori said.

"Next diploma goes to Andrew Harris." Helen said.

"Thank you. These past 4 years have been crazy. You guys are more than my friends, you guys are like my family." Andre said.

"Andre that's sweet." Sikowitz said.

"Thanks for your speech Andre. Here's your diploma." Helen said.

"Thank you Helen." Andre said.

"Next diploma goes to Beck Oliver and his beautiful wife Jade West Oliver." Helen said.

"Thanks Helen. I have to say these past four years have been insane." Beck said.

"We all went through some crazy stuff." Jade said.

"Yeah we did." Beck said.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much." Jade said.

"We'll miss you too Jade." Sikowitz said.

"Try not to kill anyone in college." Lane said.

"I'll try." Jade said.

"Here's your diplomas." Helen said.

"Thank you Helen." Beck said.

"Thanks." Jade said.

"Robbie here's your diploma." Helen said.

"Thanks. Do I get a speech?" Robbie said.

"No." Helen said.

"Why not?" Robbie said.

"Because we're running out of time." Helen said.

"Okay." Robbie said.

"Last diploma goes to Caterina Valentine." Helen said.

"Yay Cat!" Sam said.

"Congratulations Cat." Dice said.

"I don't even know what to say. These 4 years of high school has been fun. I'm going to miss you guys so much." Cat said.

"We'll miss you too Cat." Lane said.

"Sikowitz thanks for teaching me all the acting." Cat said.

"You're welcome Cat. Good luck at college. You and Sam can visit the school anytime." Sikowitz said.

"Thanks Sikowitz." Cat said.

"Okay everyone you're all graduates. Throw your caps." Helen said.

(They throw their caps and everyone cheers)

Chapter 12

"I can't believe it. We graduated." Tori said.

"I'm going to miss this school." Andre said.

"I think we all are." Robbie said.

"Nona are you okay?" Goomer said.

"Yeah Goomer. i just can't believe my granddaughter graduated." Nona said.

"Tori wanna make it shine one last time?" Andre said.

"Sure." Tori said.

(They start singing Make it Shine)

"Goodbye Hollywood Arts." Tori said.

"Tori let's go." Trina said.

"Trina you don't live with mom and dad anymore." Tori said.

"I know. I just miss messing with you." Trina said.

"Good job graduating." Sinjin said.

"Thank you Sinjin." Tori said.

"You ready to go, Tori?" Andre said.

"Yes Andre. Bye everyone. See you at college." Tori said.

"Jade shall we take off?" Beck said.

"Sure Beck." Jade said.

"Bye everyone." Beck said.

"See you in September in college." Jade said.

"Cat, Robbie you ready?" Sam said.

"Yes." Cat said.

"Sure." Robbie said.

"Goodbye Hollywood Arts." Cat said.

"I'll miss this school.

"Me too Robbie." Cat said.

Chapter 13

"Robbie I just cannot believe we graduated." Cat said.

"I know Cat." Robbie said.

"Well I'm glad you two graduated. Come on Goomer I'll take you home." Nona said.

"Good job graduating. Bye." Goomer said.

"Goodbye." Nona said.

"Thanks Goomer." Cat said.

"Thank you sir." Robbie said.

"Let's go you two." Sam said.

(Sam, Cat, Dice, and Robbie arrive at the apartment)

"Are you two going to be okay?" Dice said.

"Yeah Dice." Cat said.

"I think so." Robbie said.

"I know how much you liked that school." Dice said.

"Yeah." Cat said.

"Dice here's your stop." Sam said.

"Thanks for the ride Sam." Dice said.

"No problem." Sam said.

"Now to take Robbie home." Sam said.

"Thanks for giving me a ride Sam." Robbie said.

"It's whatever." Sam said.

"I wonder what it'll be like in college." Cat said.

"It'll probably be harder than high school." Robbie said.

(Sam takes Robbie to his house)

"Bye Cat." Robbie said.

"Bye Robbie." Cat said.

(Scene transitions to the apartment)

"Thanks for coming to my graduation Sam." Cat said.

"You're welcome. Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Sam said.

"Yeah. Sikowitz said we can visit the school anytime." Cat said.

"Well that's good." Sam said.

"Yeah. Well I'm going to bed." Cat said.

"Okay. I'm going to watch TV." Sam said.

"Okay. Night." Cat said.


End file.
